kill me and you will love me
by assassinlacey
Summary: Lacey is an irken assassin, topped with the duty of killing all she is assigned to.she has been through so much pain shes no longer just irken.and she has a secret.war has been a slave his whole life.sold into it by his mom.after running away he finds himself alone in a world of metal. he meets a doctor,becoming his apprentice.and he almost destroys the universe.will they make it?
1. Chapter 1- birth day

Lacey p.o.v.

The water is cold, and dark. All I can see is the water. Then I remember the hand on my shoulder. A smiling face. No, not smiling, grinning. I know that I'm not dead, but it feels like that. And then the water gets lighter, like I'm being lifted. The water is gone. I'm in my room, the black gypsy bed, small dresser… it's all here. My antenna sting and my eyes take in too much light. Like a punch it hits me.

I'm late to work.

I jump out of the bed, not caring that I'm still undressed. I undo my bra, letting the laces fall, and ransack my top drawer for a new one. I find a red and green one and slip it on and put on the shirt my partner gave me.

_So young, and so bloody… will I be like that too?_

I let that sit for a while before I grab my jeans. I walk out in to the common room. Every one turns to look.

"if you don't stop lookin' at me like I've got two heads, I'll permanently introduce yer faces to yer lower intestines!" the slits in my eyes narrow as I say it, but my eyes stay the same size. I blink.

"Morning Lacey, sleep well?" the voice makes me stop. I reach up and touch the choker that binds my neck. It's not him. It's Dr. Suboshi.

He sweeps in like a dancer, his black shoes making no noise. His white lab coat too long for him at the sleeves. He watches me with cool icy blue eyes, gold glasses making them look even bigger than mine. _This better be good… I fucking hate it when he comes like this. Why can't he be normal and just call?_

**_I want to get a blood sample, Lacey._**

The Telepathy is annoying. I hate it when he does that. He looks at the female in the wheelchair, her antenna hang down, shattered at the bases. Her eyes are a creamy red, and she's a darker green than him.

"Suzuku, my dear, we need to talk." He strides over to her. I walk in to the kitchen and stop. I look back. Then walk past a large table, and sit down in a green chair. Kay, an A.I.R. gives me a cup. I look in to it and see she has filled it up with blood.

"Who's blood?" I ask, sipping. I can feel my unoxygenized blood react to the new blood.

"Suzuku's… she gave it to me so you wouldn't have to hunt… is that… was that okay?" she looks up to me with big pink eyes, her metal body shaking.

"yep… it's okay, my little busy body. She knew I needed to hunt."

_I'll get something to make it up to her. Maybe she'll like a new pair of shoes…_

I look out of the room, leaning on the back of the chair. Their all gone. I smell them , hear them, _feel_ them behind me.

" happy birth day Lacey!" they all say in union. I forgot it was the 31st… I get up and walk over to the sink. Most of the guys are all in black, but the girls are in red.

_ Black and red… heh. Figures. _

I look at them and see a small cupcake. All spider webbed and with one candle sticking out.

"happy 1,000th birth day Lacey… make a wish." Suboshi says. Reading my mind he looks at the door. And in comes Hyute. He's paler than I remember, and a bit taller. His jade green eyes look like jade slates on him. He's in a black and red tux. I laugh as he pulls me in for a hug.

"oi! Now I say we all go out for some good ol' fashion diving!" they all cheer. I don't. if only they would stop. I'm not something to be celebrated. I'm something that shouldn't be alive. I smile. He smiles back at me.

_Why can't they just leave me alone?_

We all walk to the door. I still don't have my shoes on.


	2. Chapter 2- sister and a walk

Wars p.o.v. ( zim zemeelen mockey )

I could feel my fingers around the knob of the door, but I just couldn't open it.

" Z? Z?! Open up! I know you're in there! Open up!" Serillas shrill voice carried over the sound of _Metallica_. She pounded on the door, demanding entrance. I walked away and picked up the knife that's on the table. I walk up to the door, feeling sick. I can almost see the blood on the knife.

_ Kill her… do it… go on… eat the evidence… do it_

_Shut up… I will not kill my sister… even if she's a bitch and wants to screw her step brother…_

The voice of war… fuck that I think I'm just insane. Her screams grow louder as she gives up. I walk away from the door and call Suboshi.

The phone rings. And rings. I get a drink to settle myself. He answers.

"Hello? Z? You okay?"

"Yeah … just … I… "

"If you try to kill yourself I will kick your ass to the moon of Botazia!"

"Dude! No! I'm calling about coming in to the LAB tonight… still on?"

"yeah… just… don't hurt yourself. Come in now, I'm going to the LAB. You sure your okay, man?"

I could almost see his expression, worried and confused.

I hang up. Walking in to the kitchen I look around. I have a small apartment. Two bedroom, one bath, small kitchen and moderate living room. Quaint.

I set down the drink and pick up my backpack.

_I fucking hate this house… _

My sleek antenna's fall just above my waist, shattered at the bases. The blood red of my eyes reflects the light of the knife, and my pale boney body makes me look as though I were a female. I open the door and inch out, so as not to give away my presence. I lock my door and bolt down the stairs. Out in the open the world looks bigger, and I remember the first time I was here. Alone I had wandered around until I found Suboshi. Come to think of it, he's like the father I lost. I run away from the blue, metal building, waling on the cold side walk. I walk past larger building and smaller ones in no order what so ever, all metal. Past a mall, a rest stop, and finally it all falls way to trees. Like a forest. I see the glass building and laugh, no one but staff and prisoners know about this. I hate myself for it. I walk in and stop dead in my tracks.


	3. Chapter 3- faces

**Lacey p.o.v.**

Looking around the Massive was painful, there was too much light for me to take in. The reason for that was I had just woken up. The Tenth lunar month was the month I was born, and I had found that on the 31st of that month I was conceived. My birth day was about pain and blood, not love and joy. And I still needed to hunt. It burned in my veins, this Hunger. And with all my kith around I couldn't just slaughter someone. Grecka's voice and smell leaked into my memory.

"If you don't do it, I will." I could hear the door keeper's voice, shrill and annoying.

"It's my house and I do as I please. Now, go away and don't come back for the rest of the night." Greacka's booming voice made my head hurt. I saw one of the red doors move. He had then of them, and only one of them were real. The one to my far left opened, and he strode in. the dark jaded green of his skin, the intense yellow shade of his eyes, the robe he wore was as yellow/ gold as his eyes. I looked down to see mounds of pillows, arranged to look as if it were a bed. I moved back and lay on my back.

**_Just get it over with… _**

The weight suddenly came, starting at my hips and moving up to my midsection. I open my eyes to see him hovering over me, head inclined to the right.

"**_YOU STILL HERE!?"_**

I snap free of the memory. Hyute has that worried look on his face. Everyone in the hall stopped to look at me. All these complete strangers, and my kith, all looking at me, like a freak. He picks me up.

"If I can't even get this right then I'm and idiot. Your sick aren't you? Not feeling well? Under the weather? Huh?" he looks at me with the eyes of a big brother worried about his sister. I nod "yes, I was. But I didn't want to trouble you. You all do something to try to make me happy on my birth day, and I know it makes you happy." They all look at me and sigh. Suzuku wheels up.

"If you want we can go home, love. All you have to do is say it." Her eyes tell me she's in pain. Then, as I break it all down as if in slow motion, she's screaming, crying, on the floor clutching her gut.

In the hospital I can see the nurses faces blur as the smell of cleaners and linoleum mix in my nose. This hospital is on Irk, so we had to be teleported. And then as I walk to get a drink from a fountain, I see a boy, not much younger than me, walk with . The boy makes eye contact with me and I look away. I can feel his blood red eyes on me as I turn and make a hasty retreat down the corridor. He looked so familiar, and I wonder if I met him before. The pale skin on his face, like it never saw the sun, the thinness of his body, like he never eats. And how his heart pounded in his chest, all the blood pumping in and out of his veins. I don't stop until I'm at the nurses' station.


	4. Chapter 4- too much blood

**War p.o.v.**

As I looked for Dr.S I realized I was out of place in the cold blue and white hospital. My dark attire of black and purple was alienated here. The nurse that passed me looked like my mother, except of the smile on her face, frozen. I walked away from the glass door and turned down a maze of hall ways and corridors. Suboshi was walking past when I found him, mumbling about the female in the east wing giving birth. I was surprised to have learned we had a _fertile_ female in here. I spoke up.

"Wow, a fertile female in the hospital? Well, this is a _special _hospital… so I suppose one would come soon enough." He seemed surprised and startled by me speaking out of the blue, but then he didn't know I was next to him. We were over by another nurse's station when a young woman crossed in to my line of vision.

Her long, limp antenna, her sharp cheek bones, the soft curve of her back, the way she was bent over the water fountain as if to drink. Our eyes met, and the world around me faded away, not even Suboshi's voice penetrated this trance. Her eyes were as black as the void, in which I live; the shines were red with a black stick like pupil. And then it hit me. I was looking at a spider eyed Irken; I was looking at Death herself. She looked terrified and straightened up, turned on her heals and ran out of sight.

_ I just saw death and lived..? But… I … what the hell just happened?_

Suboshi looked at me bewildered.

"That's not how it work's Z. She collects the soul when you die or owe her a favor. And she knew what you thought, so she ran… I think. I saw the way she blushed at you when you looked at her, perhaps she likes you. I mean, you are the same age, and you have much in common. I could set up a meeting with her if you like."

I pondered on his offer and smiled, but shook my head. He never could understand mixed signals. But, then again, nor could I. I continued walking and thought about his words. What did he mean 'like me'? And I could not comprehend what had happened when we locked eyes. My shirt was a black and purple stripped uniform, so I stared at it in a mirror as I passed it. It looked too big on my slender frame and pale skin did no good. My pants were a little to baggie, tucked in to my knee high black boots. My eyes were too big for my face and too red. When I smiled I saw elongated, white teeth; sharp and deadly. My father said that only every 100 generations that someone like me was born into the family. And at that moment I had hated him. I hated to have to be different. Hated the girl in the hallway, Dr. Suboshi, the universe.

Then I felt noting. No pain, no guilt, no hate, no nothing. Just emptiness like something ripped out my insides. I smiled. I knew this feeling, the feeling before my blood over flowed in my veins. I needed Suboshi to get rid of the excess blood. And fast. He saw the look on y face and pulled me into an empty office and held me in place. I knew I would fall so I leaned on to a wall. an empty blood bag with a tube and a syringe sat on a patients bed.

"Sit down."

I did as he said. I rolled up my sleeve and unwrapped a blood stained bandage from it. He regarded the cuts with a frown. I felt the room tip to the left. Then only the faintest of a pain pricked the crook of my elbow. Then all I saw was the blackness grating me; how I wanted to fall into it and let it embrace me. Suboshi's voice brought everything into focus. The room was a blur, slowly becoming clearer and clearer. I looked up at him and smiled. His face was blank, but soft. Almost as if he wanted to say something.

I got up and leaned on him, he took my arm. He helped me walk out of the room, about five minutes after I stared off on my own. My pain reseeded and I felt like I just woke up. I felt the dire need for coffee. He must have heard my thoughts or I had voiced them; but I got my coffee like always.


	5. Chapter 5- babys, souls, and food

**Lacey p.o.v.**

The nurses' station was almost the same as the others. White granite top, soft baby blue wood for the underside of it, five computers lined the top, all with busy nurses working on them. All my life I saw hospitals as someplace where they take freaks and experiment on them. One nurse who was a bit plump, with cool purple eyes and soft winter green skin regarded me with a smile. I smiled back careful not to show my teeth. I hurried on to the next corridor, just to stop and see a mirror. The woman in the reflection looked nothing like me. We had the same eyes and teeth, but she was elegant, not monstrous. My legs were long, and the tight black jeans made them look longer. My hips were angler, and my breasts were overly large, giving me an hourglass shape. The shirt of green cotton was a lime color, making me seem paler and paler as I looked. The long sleeves stopped at my wrists, my fingers were long and slim but ended in long, sharp, deadly claws. Only one ring was on them, the middle of my three fingers (not including my thumb) has a white sea gold band with a black jewel in the middle, small golden orchids bloomed on it with passion.

_Why is my ring so important? I mean I had it all my life, but still. Why?_

I pondered over the question of why I had it. I felt something watching me, something… odd. I looked around and saw Suzuku's door and opened it. Walking in the first thing I saw was the baby, a little boy on account of the blue blanket and the smell. Suzuku was sitting up in bed with it swaddled in her arms, her eyes watching it sleep. Her mate, Bakku Shiadoa, saw me and eyed me with caution.

"He looks like you… pity he had to be born in this lifetime." Both of them looked at me with sad knowing eyes. Baku spoke with a tone of sadness.

"We lost the other one… a girl." I felt bad for them, but, then again I needed to reap her soul. The white ball of energy in the corner of the room bounced around a chair. I walked over to it and picked it up.

"I could save this soul and deem it later or reincarnate it now. You two can decide on it." I sat down in the chair and waited for their answer. They nodded. I got up and walked over to the window and sucked the soul into my being, forcing it into my chest. The light passed into and out flying away after. They looked sad and lonely, all three of them in the bright florescent room.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"6:30 am, why?" Suzuku said.

"When was the baby delivered?"

"At 4:16 am. Why are you asking this?" Baku looked concerned.

Back on the massive in our level, I started to make _shibu kawa-ni_. Chestnuts cooked in green tea. I had 6 pled chestnuts out, 1 tablespoon of green tea leaves, 5 teaspoon of sugar, and 1 teaspoon of soy sauce. I started on the cooing when the phone rang, and I answered it.

"Suboshi, how nice of you to call." And I meant what I said.

"How did you know it was me?" He sounded confused at this phenomenon.

"I'm Lacey, I know everything. Now, why did you call and interrupt my cooking, hmm?"

"I thought you knew everything. Anyway, Lacey I need you to come back down to the hospital for me." I was puzzled by this.

"Why?" I asked.

"You never got your blood test done. And I need it. All aside I have someone here to meet you and I -"He was cutoff in mid-sentence by someone yelling at him. I laughed at this a little, as impolite as it was, but I did. He yelled back at the disembodied voice, telling him to suck it up and be a man.

"Lacey can I call you back? A certain someone is laughing his ass off and I need him to focus. Sorry." And he hung up.

Back in the kitchen, Kay was finishing up my dinner, putting it on the two plates I set out for us. Her metal body, small and slim, shone as the heat reflected on it. The pink metal skirt was slick with condensation. The little curly antenna on her head was vigorously moving to keep her balanced on the red chair she stood on. I laughed a little which attracted the attention of most everyone in the common room. I gave them all a cold hard look, they moved on. Kay set both of the plates down and moved the chair back to the round metal table. We ate in silence, happy for the quiet.


	6. Chapter 6- dream girl

**_-Hello! Sorry I've been gone, but I ended up in the hospital… again. Anyway in this chapter things heat up a little… especially in the one after this J _**

****_Lacey C. __**-**_

**War's p.o.v:**

As Suboshi hung up I stopped laughing. He looked happy yet stern. I looked at him with a smug expression.

"When will you stop acting like my father? After all I don't even know that girl… why bother with it?"

"You like her. I can see it; and she likes you too. Now… I need a blood sample from her and I want you to do it."

"What?! Me? No, I can't!" I shrieked. He wanted to say something and opened his mouth. I stopped him and agreed, he was satisfied.

I sat in the small room. It had a bed, sink, bath, table full of medical equipment, and a chair that I sat on, spinning it. I heard the door and stopped. The girl slinked in looking tired and sleepless.

"Not enough sleep, huh?" I asked. She looked up startled, her eyes went wide and she tensed up.

"You… you're the dude from the hallway aren't you? What do you want, H.M.?"

"Relax…" I said as I got up. I held my hand in front of me to show her that I didn't want to harm her. "I was sent by Dr. Suboshi to draw your blood. No need for alarm." I smiled and looked her over. She wore 6 inch black high heels, a short black dress that went just below her thighs and was strapless. It had a detailed image of a white tiger mad out of beads on her breasts. Her face had no make-up on it, but still looked stunning. She gave a soft smile.

_Wow! Look at those eyes… amazing! You know if I could have, I might have had a thing for her… _

She looked up and blushed at me, reading my mind. I had a good 6 inches on her without the shoes.

_He's so cute! What am I saying? He said 'might have' not that he does! Get a grip on yourself monster… you're nothing to him… to anyone…_

"Don't think like that." I say in a low voice. She was afraid of the fact that I heard her thoughts. "You're a beautiful woman, Lacey. Don't think like that. Not to mention your kick ass." I smiled and winked at her. She smiled back lovingly. Then I saw her teeth. Long, sharp, and deadly. My heart skipped a beat, knowing that I loved this girl. I let mine show, and her smile brightened. I could have stared at it forever. Then she leaned into me, her lips meeting mine. I pulled back, flustered. She blinked, then, realizing what she just did, bushed and turned away, clutching her breasts.

"I so sorry! I didn't mean to-to do that. Please don't hate me; it was an in-the-moment type thing. Oh! Please for-." I grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the bed and sat her down. I picked up the syringe and stuck it in her arm, drawing the blood until it was full.

"Ow! What the-?" she looked bewildered.

"I'm drawing your blood. That's why I'm here. And I forgive you…" she blushed at the last part and looked away.


	7. Chapter 7- an old freind and his son

**~ lacey pov~ (_so sorry I've been gone. i ended up in the hospital again. due to my stupidity the insane assumptions about same cuts on my arms and bruises on my neck and chest got me a one way ticket to the nut house! oh well, I'm out now and have a new perspective on life!)_**

i realize that along with my stupidity i am also reckless. i kissed a man i knew nothing of, and reveled my inner workings to him. as he drew my life blood i remissness on old memories. i thought of them for the time being. the male said something i did not hear.

Grecka's scent filled me, the texture of his skin assaulted me, and the feeling of him inside my thoughts and person invaded me. i could still feel him there, inside of the most privet of thoughts, and most sacred parts of my body..the pain filled me with hatred for him.

the boy said his name. Mockey..." You okay? You look pale..."

" I'm fine."

"Lacey... please don't lie to me. i really hate it when people do that to me. now whats wrong? you really okay?" he looked concerned. it was painful to see him like that. but he reminded me of the last one i loved, Mason. he was kind and loving to me, but cruel and horrid to others. he left me for dead to save himself. i lost all that i care about that day. and all that i had...

6:45 pm

i went back to the lake it all happened at. the water was as still as a mirror... the ghost of the past echoed around it. lovers vows, family births, and an attempt of love. i felt my heart brake even more than it was already... Mason was here in my memory. Tall, medium skin tone, crystal blue eyes, and an Australian accent. i hated him at first, but then came to love him. pathetic really.

as i stood underneath the weeping willow tree, i calmed a bit. i felt peaceful, for once and i let myself go. i unclasped the buckles of my belts,(3) and slipped those on to a rock. then i lifted my shirt over my head, carefully pulling my antenna through, and tossed it over my belts. then i removed my bra, letting it fall. next, i slipped off my shorts and all my concealed daggers fell with them. finally i stepped out of my underwear. i felt exposed to the land being like this. but then again, i loved it. to see myself as part of it, not on it like everyone else. i stepped in to the water and walked forward. the clear water climbed up my ankles up to my knees, surrounded my hips and stopped a little short of my collarbone.

it was cold and made goosebumps on my pale flesh. i heard a noise to my left, like the sound of foot steps. at first they were faint, then they got louder as they got closer.

_of all nights someone HAD to come tonight! fuck this!_ and i diapered under the water. the person i heard coming was a small boy. he was darker than me and wore a gay/blue tunic. slowly i swam to the edge where he was. the water was still deep over there due to a cave, so i stood slowly letting him see i was there.

he jumped a bit, then lowered himself to his knees and bent bent to eye level.

"Namis. and you are?" he had a light voice, neither male nor female.

" my name is Lacey. do you often come here small one?" he shook his head.

"no, but my father does. he's over there." he pointed to the willow i was just at. and there stood Phast, as stunning as ever. my height with dark, dark skin and icy blue eyes.


	8. Chapter 8- issues you gotta fix that

~war** pov~**

my apartment felt huge. the walls felt taller and wider, as though i were so small.

i got a drink from the the miniature refrigerator in the kitchen. it was a metallic purple/grayish color, like most of the other appliances. I'll be the first to admit that i think i have a drinking problem. most of the time when I'm at home i have a shot of brandy or a glass of wine. its become a habit now; to drink away all my problems. it may take me a while to understand why i do it. and i think it may relate to my cutting habit. i can't wear short sleeves any more! and people ask me why... why can't i "just stop". its "stupid of you and means that you are weaker than us". i could take a moment to think about it all, but then what would i have to say in return? that it helps me? that they don't know what its like to be a freak? a monster? what would i say to them? what COULD I say to make them understand? to let them know that its not that simple?

nothing. nothing i could say could make them understand. i could say it, but the question is... would they listen? i shed a silent tear.

and what can i do to stop them from judging me based on my habits and my past? i could pour my heart out and spill my guts but they still wont listen!

i got up and slipped into the hallway. at the end of it was the master bedroom, on the right was the other bedroom and on the left was the bathroom. i walked into the bathroom. black and red checker patterned tile, large black bath, the shower was small and red, it was on the opposite side of the room. the sink was black and had red splattered all over it.a mirror was hung the full length of the wall, creating the illusion of a larger bathroom. i set the drain in the bath and let it fill with near boiling water.

i hung the white lab coat on a hook on the door, then took off my socks and shoes. i pulled the long sleeved dark purple shirt over my head, making sure none of the dark blue studs on my antenna got caught on the fabric. i slipped out of my pants and boxers and made a face.

you could see my ribs jut out and my hip bones nearly tore out of my skin. my arms were too thin, just like my legs. i looked like a skeleton walking around. the cuts on my arms were like a neon sign in a dark room. bruises covered my body, contrasting my pale green skin to the deep purple, blue, and green. i wished that it was all my imagination. that i was normal, not like this.

_you see? do you see it now? this is what you are! a horrid little man! the lepers will look at you and think that they are better off. a cutter, a drinker, bruised up, bloody, broken. all bones and blood. no meat. no wonder the cannibal woman turned away from you. your not even worth a make everyone sick!_

the voice in my mind did this to me whenever i looked in thee mirror. I've come to expect it and ignore it. he means nothing to me... just another brick in the wall you could say.

the bath was almost full so i eased my self in to it. if i set in too fast I'll bruise up, so i have to ease in slowly. the water was up to my chest sitting down. I stayed in for a long time before I got up and out. I slipped on a robe and went in to the master bedroom. I collapsed on it and looked around the room. the bed was white along with the sheets and pillows, the dresser, the bedside tables, and the lamps. the walls were a deep blue/violet so as to contrast the room. I started to drift off and then finally drifted off into sleep...

_~3:34 AM~_

_ I was standing in a field of bright blue flowers and I was dressed in all white. a 250 year (9 in irken years) old boy was standing next to me. I then realized it was me, a younger more eviler looking me, standing there. he smiled an evil smile, showing jagged teeth. his hands had blood on them, then, just like that, I was looking in a mirror, and my white attire was stained red. and I let out a blood curtailing scream._

_~9:51_ AM~

I sat straight up in bed, sweating and panting like I just ran a 100 miles.


End file.
